The 'What Ifs' of Life
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: What would happen if you took the world of Harry Potter (as we all know it) and turned it upside down? Would that mean that if you take out all the bad stuff, you're unknowingly giving away all the good?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** _I do not own James S. Potter, Rose Weasley, the Marauders or the universe of Harry Potter. Joanne Rowling does. All rights to her, copyright was not intended._**

**Warning:**** _Coarse language - violence (and mentions of it) in later chapters._**

**A/N:**** _I have been working on this story for a while now, I hope you guys like it. Just to say, this is simply a Prologue of what is to come. It's a weird-Prologue but I'm proud of it. I hope you guys enjoy this, I'd been working on it for months. Love you guys. xo_**

* * *

**The 'What Ifs' of Life**

**Prologue**

"James what are you doing?"

"Having some fun, why don't you try it sometime, Rose," the fifteen-year-old said as a smirk appeared on his face, a mischievous glint appearing in his brown eyes. "James don't you dare," shouted Rose Weasley, she knew her cousin was up to no good.

It was just what he did.

He was always up to mischief and getting in trouble. He had one of the highest records of detentions in his year. James knew that McGonagall had a soft spot for him. Perhaps it was because of his grandfather and his best mates or maybe it was just the fact that James made Hogwarts feel alive. Minnie always did smile at him fondly in secret when she was supposed to be scolding him.

He was truly living up to his namesake; James Potter the First.

_What if this had never been the ending? What if James Sirius Potter, had never even been born?_

_This was like a perfect ending to the hard life Harry Potter had lived. _

_He had fought for the peace they had, fought for a world that was fit for raising children. _

_Except, what if Harry Potter had never married Ginny Weasley?_

_What if Hermione Granger had never fallen in love with Ronald Weasley?_

_What if the Potter-Weasley clam ceased to exist?_

_Rose Weasley wouldn't be pestering her cousin to do as he's told, if both had never even been born? _

_What if you went back, and changed one thing and you saw how much you'd change? _

_What if you stopped Sirius and James interacting on the Train, and what if you could stop Remus from sitting with them, and sitting with another, perhaps Lily? _

_..._

"_We're just waiting on the Head Boy, he can't be much longer," stated Lily Evans, to the compartment full of Prefects. She happily noted that Remus Lupin was missing from the compartment. __**Brilliant**__, she thought with a smile, __**He's going to make a great Head Boy**__._

_Lily couldn't have thought of a better Head Boy, judging by everyone's looks, they knew Dumbledore had chosen Remus. Sure, Jonathan Parker was a bit disappointed but you could tell he was honoured to have Remus as Head Boy. Michael Hart didn't seem to mind either. Both of which, being best friends, knowing that it was definitely better to have Remus as Head Boy._

_Severus Snape looked like he had just tasted something vile. However, Severus knew something about Remus that Lily didn't know, and maybe, it was better she didn't know. Severus caught Lily's gaze, suddenly her sadness disappeared and regret clouded her eyes. Severus knew he was supposed to look at her in anger and disgust but he couldn't bring himself to._

"_Well I'm right here, so you can start now, Evans," answered James Potter from the doorway of the compartment. Lily's green eyes widened in shock, Potter was Head Boy? Remus followed James into the compartment, both taking seats on the left side. James looked like he was bored but was willing to make it a fun experience. The girl Prefects just cheered and the boys all grumbled, with the exception of Lily and Remus – both doing the exact opposite. James smirked up at the girl he loved with all of his heart._

"_Evans, you should close your mouth before you catch a fly or two," commented James. He didn't see what was so shocking, and it hurt a little she'd think that way. What was so bad about him being Head Boy anyway? McGonagall told him she was very proud of him, so why was Lily so shocked?_

_James just decided not to think about it before he really got offended. He grinned up at the redhead, awaiting her response to his comment._

_Anger sparked in the youth's green eyes._

What if Lily Evans had never hated James Potter? What if James had never asked Lily out that first time? What if James hadn't fallen in love with her at first sight? What if James hadn't become Head Boy and instead, Remus Lupin, had? What if they never had a reason to even talk to each other?

_**...**_

"_Excuse me, is this compartment full," asked a girl with red hair. James looked up, quickly shaking his head, "no," he said. He watched as she took a seat, the boy following her, sat beside her. James immediately didn't like him. He had greasy-hair and a hook nose. James re-directed his attention on the girl with stunning almond-shaped, emerald green eyes._

"_I'm Lily Evans," she introduced. "I'm James Potter," he grinned at her. "This here is Sirius Black," he pointed at the boy beside him, who had long black hair and grey eyes. "This is Severus," she added with a smile. James just found himself smiling back at her._

"_What house do you want to be in," asked Sirius. James grinned, "I want to be in Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart," he stood up holding an imaginary sword, "with my dad." Sirius quickly answered with, "Yeah, me too." Severus Snape scrunched up his nose in distaste, "Who would want to be in that dreadful house," he asked. "Only if you rather be brawny then brainy," he said. "Slytherin is the place to go," he added. Lily smiled, "Slytherin," she whispered, wanting to be in the same house as Severus. James glared at Severus, "Slytherin is where all the bad-guys are from."_

_Lily turned to Severus, "Let's go," she said detecting a fight about to break out. They stood up and left. James could still smell Lily's faint perfume and her smile was etched into his mind. "Isn't she beautiful Sirius?" He gushed. Sirius laughed, "Yeah if you like that kind of stuff." James just stared out of the compartment, her vibrant red hair fresh into his mind. He knew he was falling for her green eyes already._

_She was simply beautiful._

"_Lily Evans," he whispered. "Lily...Lily Evans," he said remembering her name._

_God, she even had a beautiful name._

_He turned to Sirius, "its true love, I tell you, I was meant to meet her." Sirius just rolled his eyes, deciding to not dignify that with a response._

What if James had never fallen in love with her here? What if he had never even met her? What if he had never immediately disliked Severus Snape – just because he was beside Evans? What if he had never had a reason, in all of his seven years at Hogwarts, to ever converse with her?

_..._

_A short boy with light-brown hair and amber eyes walked down the hallway of the scarlet train, as he tried to find a compartment where it wasn't full. He looked down to his book; he fell into the storyline of the book, forgetting what was in front of him. He just wasn't watching where he was going, and in front of him, a girl with red hair was muttering to herself about arrogant boys and how stupid they were._

_The boy beside her wasn't watching either, his dark eyes set firmly on the girl._

_The boy with amber eyes soon lost his footing, tumbling down. His book went flying, managing to just miss Severus Snape. He opened his eyes, only to be met with a gorgeous green pair. Lily Evans blushed a deep red, matching her vibrant and bright red hair. Remus' cheeks fired up, turning a pale red. "I, er," he awkwardly got up from on top of her, looking at the ground. He hadn't had this much contact with people since the accident._

_She just smiled and she stood up, "I'm Lily," she said. He looked up, attentively, before smiling a little bit, "Remus."_

What if Remus Lupin had fallen in love with Lily Evans at first site, instead of James Potter? What if Remus had instead sat with Lily in a compartment, instead of with Sirius and James?

_**...**_

_James flashed his signature half-smirk as he pointed his wand at Severus Snape, pulling him upside down. Snape's undergarments were on show for the whole school and the boy just flushed with embarrassment. Snape's best friend, Regulus Black, tried to get to the front, maybe to help his friend out – even if Evans was already there and ready to tell Potter off, as usual._

_Sometimes even Sirius didn't know why his best mate bullied the kid – Sirius knew why he did it- as petty as it may be - it was also quite fun and it helped past the time. Severus began to struggle but it only made the crowd laugh harder. "Put him down now!" James' eyes darted to the one girl who was always on his mind. James' eyes flashed to Snape and then back at Lily, feeling that familiar feeling seep into his stomach. He knew what it was but he chose to ignore such feelings at present time._

"_I'll put him down if you agree to go on a date with me, Evans," he stated._

What if James had never pestered Lily to go out with him, as he had no interest in her at all? What if James hadn't been bullying Severus Snape for the last five years? What if he had been laughing with him instead of _at_ him? What if he never had a reason to be _jealous_ of Severus? What if they had been quite good friends instead of enemies?

**...  
**_James and Sirius walked into the dorm room they were assigned, with wide smiles. They couldn't wait to be sharing a dorm room together. James chucked his things closest to the right of the room and Sirius paused, realising that some boy had taken the bed next to James – and the bed beside the boy was vacant and the one beside that had a short little chubby boy in it._

_Sirius sighed realising he wouldn't be having his bed next to James._

What if they had never befriended Peter? What if they befriended Severus instead? What if Sirius hadn't cared much about the bed not being next to James'? What if Peter Pettigrew had been sorted into Slytherin instead and their other roommate, happened to be Frank Longbottom?

...

_"Lily Evans!"_

_McGonagall called, frightening the little girl. She was new to all this experience. That woman there was a living proof of a Witch, and here Lily knew Severus had just told her she was a Witch too. So why did this woman frighten her? Maybe because she doesn't look as scary as the Witches in fairytales. They looked normal...even the Wizards._

_Lily slowly made her way up, looking back to see Severus mouthing: "Slytherin". Lily smiled encouragingly at him, looking less nervous than she felt. She turned back and quickly sat on the stool. McGonagall then placed the hat on her head._

What if Lily wasn't put into Gryffindor, but put into Ravenclaw? What if her friendship with Severus Snape ceased to exist from that moment on?

...  
_Regulus Black was seated on his bed, in Grimmauld Place, looking through old photos. He was moving in with Severus today, and he was leaving everything behind. He just couldn't stay in this house any longer, not with the War brewing. He knew his place...but sometimes, he wished he didn't know his place. He looked down at the photo in his hand._

_**A six-year-old Regulus Black was sitting on the beach, making a sandcastle. His parents would kill him if they knew he was using a spade and a shovel. **__But he was with Uncle Alphard so there wasn't any harm down.__** A seven-year-old Sirius Black was standing, hovering over his brother. Sirius was holding a bucket full of more sand. Both boys had joyous smiles on their faces.**_

_**The picture moved, only watching their smiles grow and falter just that tiny bit. Sirius had shuffled from hovering above Regulus, to being seated beside him. Regulus only looking at him and then back at the sand castle.**_

_Regulus remembers that day, he had been so happy. In that moment, Regulus couldn't remember a time where he'd been happier. Sirius had been his whole world. And yet, his world had run away, leaving him behind. Regulus frowned down at the picture. Why did Sirius just take off and never come back? Sirius had ignored his presence from then on, forgetting he ever existed. Regulus didn't feel like his brother cared or ever loved him._

_Regulus just stood up, "No one needs you anyway!" He shouted, "You never loved me! You don't care about me! You don't know a Regulus Black!" He screamed. In a moment of anger, he threw the picture, standing up from his position. He walked to the door, flicked his wand and all of his things shrank and they flew into his cloak pockets._

_He walked out of his room._

_The photo floated to the ground as Regulus whispered: "You don't know a Regulus A. Black and I don't know a Sirius Black."_

_Regulus didn't cry. He didn't scream anymore. He didn't get angry. He didn't let it get to him._

_He walked to the door, only to find Severus had appeared. "C'mon on Reg, don't beat yourself up – he never cared, so why should you care?" Regulus nodded, "You're right, and I don't. Not anymore," he whispered the last thing._

_Together they apparated to the apartment that Severus had bought for both of them. It was only temporary, of course. Just until Regulus could bear to be in Grimmauld Place without seeing Sirius' face. Without something reminding him of his brother. The boy, who was no longer his brother._

_All they shared were last names, nothing else._

_Tonight, Regulus and Severus were due to see the Dark Lord. Severus had important news to tell and Regulus knew the routine. He was to recruit as many Death Eaters as he could this year. The Dark Lord counted on him and Regulus wasn't about to anger the psychopath._

What if Sirius Black had never left Regulus Black? What if Regulus had never found a brother in Severus? What if Sirius had his back and he had his? What if they never became Aurors or Death Eaters? What if Severus had found a brother in James Potter? (_Weird, innit?_)

_..._

_"We need to tell him," stated James. "Tell him what? 'Oh we know Remus, we know that you're a werewolf but we're okay with it. Yeah, the boy won't be frightened," Sirius said sarcastically. Peter was scared so he didn't comment. Peter thought it was wise to not open his mouth and right he was. James was tapping the floor with his foot, unsure of what to say. _

_The kid was one of his other best mates._

_How could he tell Remus Lupin that he knew he was a werewolf, without the other lad freaking out?_

What if James and Sirius never really got along with Remus, but tolerated him, because they were roommates? What if they never found out the boy's secret? What if Remus had never opened up to them? What if he never knew what it was like to have the other three lads as his best mates?

...

_James laughed at the boy beside him, learning that his name was Sirius Black. James didn't let the last name fool him, the boy was amazing. James knew the minute he had laid eyes on him, they would be friends. James didn't care what Sirius' last name was – Sirius was a great guy. _

_James knew he'd found his Partner in crime._

_Who cares that Sirius came from a family full of dark wizards?_

What if James had never befriended Sirius and had despised him as much as Sirius despised him? What if he'd befriended Severus Snape instead? What if he had decided that Sirius being a Black, made him just as bad as the rest?

...

"_Severus Snape!"_

_McGonagall was calling the First Year's names for sorting. _

_After the old witch had finished sorting everybody up to P, James had turned to Sirius, blocking out the rest of the sorting. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking utterly happy. He had made it into the one house that he had always wanted._

_He wanted to be just like his dad, Daniel Potter. _

_He wanted to one day be a great wizard like him._

_James made a weird sound when he heard the name. His head snapped up, staring intently at the other lad. The boy had greasy-hair and did not look at all pleasant. Then again, James wanted reasons to hate this guy without even giving him the benefit of the doubt. If he managed to somehow get into Gryffindor, perhaps he should worry some more. _

_He would be far too close to Lily Evans, for James Potter's liking._

_The boy walked to the stool with steady steps, taking a sit. McGonagall placed the hat on the boy's head. James had a bad feeling about how, surely he'd be a Slytherin? The hat was taking it's time and that frightened James. _

"_A git like him wouldn't even be __**considered**__ Gryffindor-worthy, right?"_

_He had to ask. _

_Just in case._

_Sirius Black snorted, "You never know. I'm here, aren't I?"_

_James shrugged. Sirius didn't have an air about him that made him dangerous. So, James thought he would be in the clear with him. There didn't seem to be anything bad about Sirius. So why was he comparing himself to __**that**__?_

_Sirius shrugged in response, as well. _

_How was he supposed to know? He didn't even care about that boy. _

_Why was James tripping? _

_Severus Snape looked awfully pale, as if the conversation he was having with the Sorting Hat was making him feel sick. Sirius rolled his eyes, at that._

_Nobody had a worse conversation with that Hat than Sirius Black had._

_He had to endure questions about a subject he wouldn't like to ever mention, so why did the Hat feel like it was his business to pry about a student's home life?_

_The hat seemed to be ready with its choice._

_Severus Snape looked relieved and sort of less frightened than before. _

What if Severus Snape hadn't been sorted into Slytherin but Gryffindor, instead? What f his friendship with the young redhead had never grown and Severus had never fallen for her? What if he had ending up getting married to Emmeline Vance? What if Severus never grew into a self-hating man who taught Potions at Hogwarts? What if he had gotten the D.A.D.A position? What if he had everything to live for, instead of nothing? What if he had been happy?

...

"_Moony, please do not tell me you're reading again," chuckled James, from his seat on the couch. Sirius was seated on the ground, right under James, playing Wizard Chess with Peter. Peter mostly lost and it always made Sirius feel better because he had trouble with kicking James' ass._

_Remus sighed, looking up from his book. He took a moment to ponder his answer before saying, "No. I am not," he murmured before looking down at his book. He continued to read, of course. It was who Remus was. _

_Sirius snorted because he knew Remus well and that was his way of telling James to bugger off. James huffed, "Why are you not a normal sixteen year old?"_

_Remus raised his eyebrows, "I am normal," he stumbled a bit. James was right. He wasn't normal nor would he ever be. He couldn't just go out party and get drunk, that would never make him normal. Sirius and James, especially Peter were all quite normal._

_Except for Remus._

_James frowned, "I didn't mean it like that, moons." _

_Remus knew that but he still wished with all of his being to be normal. He had always wanted that. So why had somebody just taken it from him?_

"_Remie, it's okay. You don't need to be __**normal**__ because you're extraordinary." _

_Remus did not believe him. _

_As usual._

"_Lupe, you don't need to be normal for you to be our best mate."_

_Now, that nickname thing is getting a bit on his nerves. _

_However, hearing that he's their best mate felt nice._

_Remus pulled a face, "What is it; make up nicknames for Remus day?" _

_Sirius barked out a laugh, "'Course, moon-beam."_

What if the Marauder's had not been four but simply one? What if this brilliant friendship and understanding they have of each other, never really existed? Those are simply four boys who hated each other. Otherwise, more accurately started; Two _hated_ the ground the other walked on. What if James never found out what happened at Sirius' home and never decided to be his best mate? What if they had never found out Remus' secret and so, there nicknames didn't exist. What if 'The Marauder' did _not_ exist?

_..._

_Remus pointed his wand at the piece of parchment, feeling the nerves inside his tummy. He had hoped his charms would work. They had been working on it for quite a while. Remus swallowed and steadied the hold he had on his wand._

"_C'mon Moony you can do it."_

_Remus smiled a little by Sirius' sentence. It made him feel proud and the worlds slipped right passed his mouth, effortlessly._

"_**I solemnly swear I am up to no good." **_

_Nothing happened at first and it made Remus' shoulders sag and his smile fall right off his face. James frowned and Sirius slapped a hand on Remus' shoulder, as if to say 'you'll get it next time'. Remus shrugged his shoulder off. He would never get it, would he?_

_They had been working on it for at least a year! _

_Remus just kept stuffing up._

_He felt tears well up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall._

_Peter was squeaking about how it was yet another failure._

_Remus had the sudden urge to sock him in the jaw or even ring his neck._

_Yeah, those sound like good ideas._

"_Moony...you can open your eyes."_

_Remus hadn't realised he'd closed them. He fluttered them open and in front of his eye, was the Map. Words were written on it. _

_He had never actually done it before. It all felt quite surreal. He shifted and Sirius pulled him into a hug. "You did it! Remus!"_

_Remus chuckled and nodded, "I s'pose so."_

_James was grinning from ear-to-ear. Peter seemed excited now but really, Remus couldn't care less about that right now. He had done it. After long nights, in the restricted section with James' cloak and reading books well into the morning, he'd _finally_ done it._

_Sirius pulled back and fist pumped the air and then fist pumped James. They were grinning and laughing and Remus felt at home. _

_Like he always did with those two._

_Remus Lupin was only home when his two best mates were present._

What if they had never made the Map? What if they weren't even called the 'Marauders'?

...

_Sirius looked over at James, clicking his tongue. _

_He thought it'd been a good idea. _

_Lily had made all good points as to why he had a good idea, even when she'd insulted him by saying he wasn't usually good at ideas. He had brushed it off. He just wanted James' opinion on it._

_Sirius ran a hand through his hair, nervously. Had it been a bad idea to suggest that? Sirius thought it had been brilliant and unusual and not __**predictable**__ which is why he was even here suggesting it._

"_It's not that I don't want to be your secret keeper," he began to ramble. "I love you guys and little harry but it's unpredictable if we use Peter. It was a massive honour James, to protect you for once but James, I don't want it to be me who gets you guys killed," he continued to babble. He took a deep breath, "You protected me all those years ago James. It was my turn and don't get me wrong, I was __**proud**__ to but mate, I don't want to get taken and they use the truth serum. You and I both know, nobody can withstand that."_

_James knew Sirius had a fair point but he trusted Sirius the most._

_They couldn't go to Remus._

_They both, unknowingly to the other, had their suspicions that Remus was the traitor among them all. They both felt awful but it was simply a good accusation. With no proof, but good nevertheless. Remus had never been bad to them, but they had a feeling something was wrong. Remus was always away and couldn't' tell them where he was. _

"_They wouldn't suspect Peter. It'd be harder for Him to get anywhere near you guys," whispered Sirius. "Please. Just consider it?"_

_James hadn't heard Sirius plea like that in a while. It wasn't Sirius' thing but when he did it, you knew to trust him and just do whatever he was asking you to do. Sirius wouldn't do it if he knew it would put James in more danger._

_So, James nodded._

"_Yes," he whispered, almost matching Sirius' broken tone. _

_Sirius tugged on his hair, stopping mid-way, "W-What?"_

_James squared his shoulders, swallowing back the bile that rose in his throat._

"_Peter can be our secret keeper."_

What if James hadn't become a father, to Harry, so he wasn't even in danger? (The very boy who was set to save the Wizarding World) What if Peter hadn't betrayed the Potters that night? What if Sirius had never gone to Azkaban for something he didn't do? What if Sirius was never asked to be a secret keeper because there were no Potters to protect? What if James hadn't even married Lily but Marlene McKinnon instead? What if they didn't believe loyalty was important anymore, seeing as they weren't even friends?

...

_Sirius shrugged, "Not everybody is going to get it on their first go, James."_

_James just glared at the book in front of them, muttering about how he knew that already. He was just irritated. They had been at it all night. Sirius could at least give himself a tail – which he was still sporting, unable to change it – and James felt nothing. _

"_Maybe we should head to bed?"_

_James directed his glare at his best mate. "No. I want one more go."_

_Sirius looked at him, "I'm still sporting a tail. If you give it one more go, you may just end up with antlers. How could you sleep with that?"_

_James shrugged, "At least I'd know I was making progress."_

_They had indeed stayed in the old classroom until James had made progress. It was about three in the morning before James begrudgingly decided to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower, to get some sleep for the night._

_James Potter went to be that night with a new pair of antlers, as Sirius had predicted. _

What if they had never gotten the idea to become Animagi? What if Sirius hadn't found the book and decided it was the best way to help Remus?

...

_Nyphadora Tonks raised her eyebrows as Remus Lupin opened his mouth to protest. _

"_Don't give me the 'I'm too old, too dangerous, and too poor for you' crap," Tonks said. Remus swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn't liked this since the moment he'd noticed when the young Witch had paid more attention to him. Sirius, as always, was blissfully unaware about the feelings his cousin held for his best mate._

_Perhaps that had been a good idea._

_Or not._

_Sirius did deserve to know – or had, as Sirius isn't with them anymore._

_Remus missed him dearly and the only reason he'd taken the comfort his cousin could offer was because she was just like Sirius. He felt like he'd sort of used her. He didn't have feelings for her, or did he?_

"_I love you, Remus Lupin. Nothing shall and nothing will change that."_

_Tonks was ever the confident girl and certainly stubborn and determined. _

_Especially if she wanted something and just like Sirius, she would get it._

_Except this time, she wanted none other than Remus Lupin._

"_I don't care that you're a werewolf, Rem. I still love you." Remus flinched and looked at her, unsurely. He hated that he was a werewolf but she seemed almost excited every time they discussed the topic. Her eyes would sparkle and this big smile would take over her face. She was bloody gorgeous. He felt something weird twist inside his stomach but he ignored it._

"_You can't. I'm...I'm not worthy to be loved."_

_Tonks shook her head, "You're the most deserving because you've waited and now I'm here. Don't send me away, please."_

_She looked like Sirius when she pleaded. It scared Remus. He loved his best mate but he was afraid he was __**in**__ love with his best mate's cousin. _

"_Let yourself be selfish for a change."_

_Remus hadn't even noticed when she'd crossed the room and how she ended up on his lap. He shifted uncomfortably. She lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. _

_That is when grey-blue eyes met amber eyes._

_The love that reflected in the former could almost be seen through the fear in the latter._

_Tonks breath was suddenly close to his face, as she whispered; "Let yourself love me, Remus Lupin."_

_The second their lips touched, Remus had never felt more alive in all of his life._

_Sparks flew._

_The words that were left unsaid by the man, where proven by the kiss._

_The woman was determined to prove her prince that he was worth being loved and that somebody loved him so dearly. She wanted every piece of him, the good and the bad. _

_Dora did not plan to change Moony. _

_She simply planned to show him all the love she held for the older man. _

_Regardless of him being a werewolf and her, being thirteen years younger than him._

_Their love was long overdue._

_It was almost like they made to fit the other._

What if Tonks had never met Lupin and fallen in love with him? What if he had never been proven wrong about his theory of nobody ever loving him? What if he never married Tonks but instead, Lily? What if Tonks had married Bill Weasley?

...

_Teddy leaned down and captured his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley's lips. _

_They kissed with passion and when they pulled back, Teddy smiled widely. He's never been more in love with her than he is at this moment. He couldn't think of the fact she'd be getting on the train and going for her seventh year and leaving him behind. _

_He would wait a year for her._

_He planned to propose after she graduated. _

_He smiled at her, his hair turning pink. _

_She giggled and ran a hand through his hair. Teddy smiled, pulling a lock of her gorgeous blonde hair out of her face. He pecked her cheek and was about to say the three words that would warm her heart when he heard the voice of his god brother, James._

"_VICTOIRE AND TEDDY K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."_

_Teddy knows, under that obnoxious behaviour, he's upset that Teddy didn't tell him. Truth is, Teddy was scared to tell the family he was dating Victoire. While growing up, it was like he was a part of the family. He was like their cousin – which in actual fact, down the line he __**was**__ – and so it would feel weird, right?_

_Teddy hadn't been ready for the looks and hadn't told a soul._

_That's why they were hiding from everybody._

_He dragged her away for a goodbye kiss. He hadn't meant for James to follow them. Teddy sighed, he knew that James just wanted to say goodbye. James was probably too hurt and angry to want a hug goodbye now._

_So Teddy just watched everybody come. He listened to the congratulations' and the 'bout time'. His eyes were stuck on the boy with jet-black hair that stuck up at the back and wide brown eyes. _

_James Potter II did not look up nor did he acknowledge Teddy Lupin's presence after that. He just hoped on the train and left his god brother feeling utterly guilty._

_..._

Everybody's life is full of a bunch of 'what if' questions.

They're constantly asking themselves what would have happened if they chose to go right instead of left, perhaps.

What would have happened if they had done the more irrational thing instead of the more rational?

What would have happened if somebody had died instead of lived?

All of the events that came after it, would cease to exist, right?

So what would happen if you took the world of Harry Potter (as we all know it) and turn it upside down?

What if we stopped the heartache and the misery right at the start?

Although would that mean that if you take out all the bad stuff, you're unknowingly giving away all the good?

_It could have easily been Neville Longbottom as it had been Harry Potter._

_It could have easily been the Potters who were tutored into insanity instead of the Longbottoms?_

_But without a Harry Potter, who is to say there was ever really a Neville Longbottom either?_

_What if Frank Longbottom never fell for Alice Prewitt and married her?_

_What if it was Frank, who fell for _**Mary MacDonald**_? _

_What if it was _**Marlene McKinnon**_, James Potter chose to marry, instead of _Lily Evans_? _

I want to ask you, if it was up to you, what would you do?

Would you take the risk to save all of the people who didn't deserve to die?

Would you save the man who was wrongly accused of murder and thrown into prison?

Would you give a boy the childhood he deserved?

Would you save the lovely couple who died before their time?

Would you stop somebody from being tutored into insanity?

Would you stop the boy who had a rough home life from being a punching bag at school?

Would you stop two brothers from growing apart and casing heartache?

Would you find a way for two enemies to become best friends instead?

Would stop two boys from falling in love with one girl and giving her an impossible choice?

Would you let a boy who deserved love all along, have a chance at happiness before he was supposed to?

Would you stop the misery and pain two boys felt after their best friend was murdered?

Would you stop three boys from befriending their future betrayer?

Would you take the risk to change certain events if you thought it would save the people involved a lot of heartache?

_**But what if your actions had dire consequences, despite the good intentions?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** _I do not own James Potter, Severus Snape or the universe of Harry Potter. _**

**Warning: _Coarse language, violence. _**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I wasn't sure how long you wanted it be! But here it is, if you wanted it to be longer, just review and I'll make the chapters longer! I love you all! Hope this is good enough! xxo**

* * *

**The 'What Ifs' of Life**

**Chapter 1**

James Potter fixed a glare at his mother as she ranted on about this and that. He didn't have time for this, the sooner he got to Hogwarts, the better. James was _dying_ to see Marlene McKinnon again even if she was over not even a week ago. James was nervous but he couldn't place why. He began looking anywhere _but_ at his mother who didn't seem to have taken a single breath.

He winced, wondering how she could simply keep talking without needed to take a breath. He was tapping his fingers on his thigh, wondering how the year was going to go. He was excited to see who the new Head Boy is, so he knew who to look out for while pulling Pranks at the crack of dawn.

He secretly hoped it would be Jonathan Parker.

They got along quite well. Jon would probably pull pranks _with_ him. James grinned at the very thought.

"James," his mother snapped, looking irritated. James secretly hoped she'd taken a breath and would also no longer lecture him about his behaviour. His dad usually just smiled and told his wife that James was simply having fun.

James looked back in the direction of his mother and shrugged, unsure if he should even answer her. She glared at him, as if just realising that he hadn't been listening. He discreetly moved backwards, hoping to avoid her wrath. He was saved by a laugh, an all too familiar one.

"Darlene, you know he never listens," smiled Severus Snape, he walked swiftly over to the bench and picked up a juicy red apple. "I'm surprised you haven't given up yet," he hummed in thought, as he took a bite of the apple he'd just taken from the fruit basket. James shot him a mock-glare but couldn't help but laugh along with him because Severus was _right_.

It wasn't along until Darlene Potter was laughing with her son and his best mate, whom she calls her second son. Severus had become like her second son when James had brought him home at the end of their Third year. James had been distraught with worry but you could easily make out how angry he was.

Apparently he'd gone over to Severus' to simply give back something of his that he'd accidently packed but he ended up walking in on something he should have never seen.

...

"_Don't take too long, alright?"_

_James nodded to his mother and hurried down the street. He knew where Severus Snape lived but he'd never actually _been_ to Spinner's End. This was the first time his mother had let him roam the Muggle world unaccompanied. He was thirteen, after all. _

_He couldn't help but grin as his eyes scanned the scenery. It was so muggle-y that it gave James a sense of peace. He loved it here, if he was being honest. _

_He stopped short, not too far from his intended destination, when he noticed a small girl who was staring into space. She had redhead and almond-shaped green eyes. She looked to be about thirteen as well. There was something oddly familiar about her but he'd shrugged it off. _

_He turned and continued walking towards Severus' house. _

_It was almost dinner time and James was hoping to give Severus his book back so he could get home as quickly as possible. Darlene Potter was cooking his favourite tonight. James quickened his pace as he neared the house that matched the address Severus had given him. James smiled as he slowed down the minute he reached the door. He knocked softly, putting on a dazzling smile. _

_He hadn't seen Severus since earlier today when he'd departed Hogwarts with his mother. James quite liked Mrs Snape. She was a kind lady, he'd gathered from the little she talked. She seemed almost always in her own world but it was fine by James. She kept her distance at the beginning but once she realised that James was serious about being Severus' friend, she'd warmed up to him._

_She had begun to send him smiles, just faint fleeting ones. _

_She could never muster more than that and James wouldn't force her to. _

_He sort of understood how hard it was to trust new people. He'd seen that quality in Severus. It had taken ages for him to warm up to James. James had tried but for the better half of the first year, Severus was quiet and shy. It was almost like he was afraid. _

_Was he afraid to let James in?_

_Eileen Snape opened the door, smiling faintly at the thirteen year old boy."Hello, James," she greeted. She looked a bit uneasy as she added, "This is a surprise, Severus didn't mention that you'd be coming over," her eyes held fear but James knew he wasn't scary. James shot her his award-winning grin, "I just wanted to give Severus back his book," he said, quietly. He felt the need to speak quietly just in case he startled her._

_He held up the small, black book. It was one of the books that Severus loved, he rarely showed James it. James knew not to pry and so, he hadn't even bothered trying to read it. He didn't want to pry into Severus' life. Severus had shown him the book numerous times to know that this is the book he wasn't allowed to touch._

_Unless Severus stated otherwise, of course._

_James valued his friendship with the other lad too much to snoop through it. He knew where the line was and he knew not to cross it, under no circumstances. The boy still had some warming up to do and James completely understood that. _

"_Oh," Mrs. Snape's voice cut his train of thought short. She bit her bottom lip, almost nervously. "D-Do you want to give it to me, to give to him?"_

_James shook his head, "Nah, I was hoping to talk to him about something anyway."_

_James had told Severus that he had the hots for Elora Belle, merely hours ago. Severus had gotten off the train before James could tell him not to tell anybody. He felt the need to tell Severus that, and to not interfere. It wasn't that James didn't trust him, he did but Severus might even tease him about it and James didn't want that._

_Mrs. Snape looked to be debating with herself about whether to let him in or not. James was getting a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach and so, he voiced his concerns, "Is everything alright, Mrs. Snape?" She waved him off, "Oh do call me Eileen," she visibly swallowed. It was as if being addressed as 'Mrs. Snape' did not sit well with her. He was about to ask if he could come in when he heard a bang. _

_Yells could be heard in the general direction of the kitchen. Severus had once described his house to him but had never invited him over. James was cool with that; Severus could always just come over to his house whenever he wanted anyway._

_Mrs. Snape's head snapped in the direction of the kitchen, hisses, "I think you better go."_

_James looked between her and the obvious commotional going on in the kitchen. He was unsure if he should just give Mrs. Snape the book and go like he was asked to or to just simply go find Severus. _

"_You ungrateful boy," roared a voice that was unfamiliar to James' ears. Fear raced through his veins as his mind registered the words that were accompanied by a hateful tone. _

_Somebody else must have replied but it was muffled and it surely angered the other one. James could make out too voices, at least. They were fighting, as it was quite obvious. _

_A resounding smack could be heard and James' blood ran cold. He barely registered as he flew passed the fearful woman, who he once thought was ever so strong. _

_Mrs. Snape tried to hold James back but it was no use, he was already standing in the doorway for the kitchen. He felt sick to his stomach as his brain barely registered what his eyes were seeing. Bile rose up in his throat as his eyes switched between the man who continued to yell nonsense – that sounded more like 'bastard' and 'dreadful magic' – and the other boy who was crouched in the corner, hands covering his face as he took every swing as if he knew he deserved it._

_He didn't question it._

_He simply welcomed the pain in a way._

_It was like he knew he deserved this kind of treatment. _

_James didn't even know his mouth was moving until the words slipped out, "Get the fuck off him!"_

_The man's head snapped up, cold dark eyes that screamed pure evil, stared straight into his soul. James had never felt more scared in his life but he straightened up, almost proud of how he'd declared his presence. The man had short black hair, matching that of the boys. The difference was the eyes and they were far colder than the boys'._

_James stepped forward, locking his eyes with the man he assumed to be Tobias Snape._

_He didn't dare look at Severus because he knew he'd cry. The boy he considered his best mate, had been keeping such a secret – that he had all the rights to keep – from him. James could almost see the boy staring at him with a mixture of fear, anger and shame. James couldn't bring himself to look at Severus and so, he continued the staring competition with Mr Snape. _

_The man simply looked angry but didn't care to have been caught. James felt hateful fly through his veins as he began to see red. Mr Snape seemed ready to hurt Severus more but before he could do much more damage, James lunged at him. James growled out, "Don't you dare touch him!"_

_James had never had a fist-fight before much less with a man who was older and bigger than he was but James was fuelled by hatred and couldn't care less about the odds and how they weren't in his favour. Mr Snape took a swing at James' jaw but James dodged it like it was nothing._

_The smell of alcohol reached James' nose and he snorted in disgust. James took a swing at the man's face. They continued to fight until the man was lying on the ground, panting, and looking ready to beg. James stood up, staring down at Mr Snape with hatred and disgust written all over his features._

"_Severus will not be staying here anymore," he spat out. The man glowered, "Who the fuck are you to say that?" James glared, "I am Severus' friend and I _care _about him, unlike you." Mr Snape's jaw tightened, his face then chortled into pain and James resisted the urge to laugh at the pitiful scene._

"_Severus will be staring with me from now on," he added, as if it was necessary. At the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Snape staring at him, shock written all over her face. She obviously knew about what was going on. She mustn't have done anything. _

_James turned, holding his hand out for his best mate. He looked at him with a small smile, hoping Severus took his hand and let him take him away from this hellhole. Severus hesitantly reached out his hand, unsure of what to make of it. Severus was ashamed to have been caught acting so weak but he also seemed relieved to see James._

_James pulled Severus up, off the ground. _

_He turned to Mr Snape, who hadn't moved, but simply watched. "If you ever," James began, sneering at the man he once thought to be a great man, "Touch Severus again, I will make you pay." _

_James turned, swiftly and began to walk off, hand-in-hand with his best mate._

_They disappeared up the stairs, to pack Severus' things. James smiled over at him, "I know what you're thinking," he commented. Severus looked amused but he was too shaken up and full of cuts and bruises that seemed to hurt every time he tried to make a certain facial expression. "Oh? Then what am I thinking, oh-hero-of-mine?"_

_James simply laughed in response. He chose his words carefully, knowing this would be the last thing they say before they get back to James' place._

_ "I don't think any less of you after what I just witnessed."_

...

James had never regretted what he did that night. If he had a chance to re-do it all, he wouldn't change anything – except maybe intercepting before Severus' face was covered in bruises and cuts that would _not_ stop bleeding. James had been so worried about him that they had flown straight passed that redhead girl and over to his mother who he demanded took them both home.

Since then, Potter Manor had become a home for Severus Snape who was considered a Potter just as much as James was. They were bothers, nothing could change that. They were joined at the hip after the 'incident'. Everybody at Hogwarts noticed the difference in their friendship but nobody questioned it.

The Potions genius and the Charms genius or the rule-abiding nerd and the rule-breaker – no matter how you describe them, they had little in common but sometimes that makes their friendship exciting. They didn't have to have everything in common.

James was quite bad at Potions, Severus was good at it. Severus wasn't that great at Charms, _shocking_, James was excellent. They simply completed each other, as weird as that sounds. They were brothers; they were inseperable after what happened. It only seemed fitting that they grew closer rather than apart. James didn't regret his decision to stand up for Severus. He would even hit Mr Snape harder if that meant Severus could be okay.

And Severus was.

It'd been four years, Severus was better than okay. He was happier and full of so much life and James knew he had made the right choice about befriending Severus when the hat had called out 'Gryffindor'. James had looked at him and something screamed, 'Slytherin' but then the hat had sounded proud when he called the complete opposite.

Actually, that's wrong.

Slytherin and Gryffindor were similar in many ways but people refused to believe it. There was a fine line between both houses. There was no you were one or the other. Even the hat had had close calls about changing the house at the last minute. The fact that they were so similar fuelled the hate even more then it should have been. It had stemmed right from Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor themselves.

Some say it was because they fought over Rowena Ravenclaw but others say they just had to have one-up on the other one. Some say it was because of their prides that made them hate each other so. Once upon a time, two people, from both houses, had fallen in love. Nowadays, you won't be caught near anybody in the rivalry house. It was petty but it was how they were brought up.

They both had very _different_ views on life.

That could have also made them want to kill the other one.

James looked over at Severus, who was wearing his old pair of jeans and red top. James couldn't even _imagine_ Severus wearing Slytherin colours. It made him shiver involuntary. If Severus had been a Slytherin, they might have even hated each other. James didn't like the thought of that.

Severus stopped laughing as soon as he realised James was frowning at him. He cocked his head to the side, "Something on your mind, Jay?"

James shook his head, "No...It's just that it'd be real weird if you were a Slytherin, y'know?" Severus couldn't help but laugh, "_Ew_ Slytherin," he tried out his 'girl' voice. James cracked up laughing and in that moment, James couldn't have been happier.


End file.
